scandal_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
David Rosen
David Rosen foi o Procurador-Geral dos Estados Unidos nomeado pelo presidente Fitzgerald Grant (também serviu a Presidente Mellie Grant por alguns meses). Ele foi Assistente da Promotoria até que perdeu o emprego quando o caso Defiance foi encerrado. Ele foi assasinado pelo Ex-Vice Presidente Cyrus Beene. History David was an up-and-coming Assistant U.S. Attorney in the U.S. Attorney's office until he lost the biggest case of his career, the prosecution of Lindsay Dwyer. He lost because his frenemy called in a favor to "fix" the case by having it acquitted. (White Hat's Off) After digging too deep into how he lost the case and into Olivia Pope, Verna Thornton used her juice as a Supreme Court Justice and asked the U.S. Attorney, Pat Wexler, to fire David, by calling it "taking some time off." (The Other Woman) However, that didn't stop him from his own personal crusade against Olivia, he had help from his assistant Alissa and surprise surprise one of Olivia's own gladiators, Abby Whelan. They dug deeper and deeper, which eventually led him and Abby onto the path of the Defiance Conspiracy. (Beltway Unbuckled) He started to become a problem for the Defiance conspirators (Olivia, Verna, Cyrus Beene, Mellie Grant & Hollis Doyle), a problem that needed to be "fixed" so Verna asked Pat Wexler to give him is job back, on one condition... he stop looking into Olivia Pope. He agreed to and took his job back until Abby found something out that couldn't be ignored. (All Roads Lead to Fitz) He managed to keep his job and still investigate the Defiance scandal, he got more help when he enlisted reporter James Novak to dig deeper, doing investigating that he couldn't as a U.S. Attorney, especially if he wanted to keep his job. However when James lied on the stand David lost his job at the U.S. Attorney's office - again - after the failed attempt at unraveling a government conspiracy. (Nobody Likes Babies) He has since tried to go work at other law firms with no luck; he even attempted to start his own law firm, unsuccessfully. Since then he's been hanging out around OPA helping out with cases; to the point where he's now become a "Gladiator in a Suit". While David considered everyone at OPA his friends he was also looking to get his job back without affecting any of them. With the help of Billy Chambers - who he played - he managed to get his job back, but more than that... he was promoted to the District of Columbia US Attorney. (White Hat's Back On) David became extremely shaken after he witnessed the execution of Vanessa Chandler, Shelby Moss and the murder of James Novak by Jake Ballard. Jake threatened him to cover up the death of James as a carjacking otherwise he'd kill him too. He kept quiet for as long as he could from Abby but he finally cracked and told her the truth, now that they're in a truthful relationship. Abby told Olivia of what happened. David met Olivia outside the Justice building where they sat and talked. He didn't want to send an innocent man to jail. But she convinced that sometimes you have to lose the battle to win the war and promised him that they'd do it together... take down B-613. (Kiss Kiss Bang Bang) Personality David is a stickler for justice and does not approve of Olivia Pope's methods but they are still friends. He doesn't stop until he gets justice for a victim and/or brings the person responsible for any crime brought to justice. Relationships Abby Whelan David and Abby's relationship sparked up when he was on his witch hunt out to get Olivia. Knowing he needed to get to someone on the inside of OPA he sparked up a conversation with Abby in bar and they wound up in bed together. (Hunting Season) They continued to have a sexual relationship but things got dicey when Abby discovered what David was really up to, when she saw his infamous wall. Luckily for David Abby was already suspicious of Olivia so she assisted him with his crusade. (Beltway Unbuckled) Their relationship started to get more serious, David even offered Abby a drawer to put some clothes in; but not too long after that David was setup by Olivia & Harrison to make it look like he had beat up one of his past girlfriends. With her abusive past Abby immediately broke it off with David. (Spies Like Us) But you can't keep two people away from each other when they have sexual tension between them. Since then they've occasionally "hook-up" for sex only. Olivia Pope Olivia considers David a friend, but since David is constantly betrayed by Olivia he doesn't know what they are. Alissa Alissa looks up to David as a mentor. He's trying to help her pass the bar exam. But for the time being she doesn't mind learning from him and just being his assistant. Trivia *In the first season David has a dog, as seen in the third episode, Hell Hath No Fury; in season two David no longer has a dog. *David's father is a judge. *David is a democrat. *David is quite probably named after a character mentioned (but never seen) in s1e5 of The West Wing who is said to have been the first choice for White House Communications Director, the position held by Toby Ziegler. Appearances *The character of David Rosen was a supporting character (credited as a Guest Star) in the first season of the series and became a series regular beginning season two. Although he appeared in every episode in season one, he has been absent from a few - four - episodes in the season two and two in season three so far. Gallery FB302-3.jpg David-square1.jpg 2x14-02.jpg David-square2.jpg Beltway unbuckled 3.1.jpg Beltway unbuckled 15.jpg Beltway unbuckled 13.jpg Dav.jpg David rosen.jpeg